Where are the Toons Now
Where Are The Toons Now is a parody series of the Where Are They Now series where famous cartoon characters are explored and revealed what they are doing. The show is scheduled to run for five seasons with fifty episodes per season. The show will be hosted by Bugs Bunny. The cartoon characters will be played by professional voice actors. Season 1 # Wander and Sylvia-In the premiere episode of Where are the Toons Now, the careers of Wander and Sylvia from the Disney series Wander Over Yonder are explored as well as Sylvia's surprising confessions and Wander's transformation into a musical artist. #Lola Bunny-Lola Bunny's career is explored as we take a look at what she has been up to as Bugs interviews her bringing back memories for her. #The Pink Panther-The famous silent panther with pink fur's career is explored. #Darkwing Duck-The terror that flaps in the night himself's career is explored. #Pepsiman-The famous superhero representative for Pepsi Japan's career is explored #The Noid-Domino's famous pizza ruining mascot's career is explored from fame to Domino's confessing they would no longer avoid the Noid. #The Animaniacs-the careers of the animated cast of Steven Spielberg's Animaniacs are explored. #Chester Cheetah-The spokescat for Cheetos' career is explored and the amazing story of his comeback is told. #The Cadbury Caramel Bunny-The sexy spokesrabbit for Cadbury Caramel Bars career is explored. #Kitty Softpaws-The ex girlfriend of Puss in Boots' career is explored. #Heckle and Jeckle-The careers of the duo known as the "Talking Magpies" are explored. #Secret Squirrel-Agent Triple Zero's career is explored and his flashing scandals are approached as well. #Henry and June-The careers of the hosts of Nickelodeon's KaBlam are explored. #Kim Possible-The secret who can do anything's career is explored. #Rocky and Bullwinkle-the duo of a flying squirrel and a dim witted moose's career's are explored #Winnie the Pooh-The stuffed bear of Disney's career is explored and given an interviewed about his comeback in the upcoming film Christopher Robin. #Screwball Squirrel-The career of the well known Tex Avery star is explored as well as the rumors of his death being false. #The Backyardigans-The famous adventuring team of animals from Nick Jr.'s careers are explored. #Orson's Farm-The careers of the cast of Orson's Farm are explored. #Swiper the Fox-The villainous fox thief nemesis of Dora the Explorer's career is explored #Fred Flintstone-The career of the father of the Flintstones is explored. #I.M. Weasel and I.R. Baboon-The weasel and baboon duo's careers are explored. #Bender Rodriguez-The foul mouthed drinking smoking pimp ass robot of Futurama's career is explored. #Mr. Magoo-The blind sighted man's career is explored. #Krazy Kat-The career of a kat who loved a mouse just because he threw a brick at her is explored #Chuck E. Cheese's Animatronics-The career's of munch's make believe band are explored #Bubsy the Bobcat-The failed videogame mascot's career is explored as well as his comeback #Parappa the Rapper-The rapping dog's career is explored #Felix the Cat-The career of a cat with a magical bag of tricks is explored. #Freakazoid-The nutty super teen extraordinaire's career is explored #Pinky and the Brain-the lab mice duo's careers are explored. #Danger Mouse-London's greatest secret agent's career is explored. #The cast of Gravity Falls-The careers of the cast of one of Disney's greatest shows are explored. #Coco the Monkey-the mascot for Coco Crisps career is explored. #Wallace and Gromit-the careers of the famous duo of a man and his dog are explored. #Pauline-The career of the first girlfriend of Mario is explored. #Oogtar-The career of the caveman from the Super Mario World cartoon is explored. #Gabby Goat-The long-forgotten partner of Porky Pig is explored. #Nack the Weasel aka Fang the Sniper-The career of the forgotten gunslinger of the Sonic franchise is explored #Jazz Jackrabbit-The space jackrabbit's career is explored. #Bucky O'Hare-The funky fresh rabbit's career is explored. #McGruff the Crime Dog-The spokesdog for crime prevention's career is explored. #Hong Kong Phooey-The one number super guy's career is explored. #Dick Dastardly and Muttley-The crime duo of Wacky Races' careers are explored. #Tom Terrific-The terrific hero's career is explored. #George of the Jungle-The career of the iconic jungleman is explored. #Roger Rabbit-the career of the rabbit who hung out with other Toons is explored. #Mighty Mouse-The career of the mouse superhero is explored. #The Snorks-The undersea creatures careers' are explored. #Mighty the Armadillo-The career of this forgotten Sonic character is explored as well as his return in Sonic Mania Plus. Season 2 #Ranger Smith-The ranger of Jellystone Park's career is explored. #Dudley Do-Right-The famous Mountie's career is explored. #The Turbo Undercover Fighting Force-The careers of the agents of TUFF are explored #Rocko-The career of a wallaby with a modern life is explored. #The Thundercats-The careers of the team of humanoid cat creatures are explored. #G.I.Joe-The team of soldiers fighting against the COBRA organization led by Cobra Commander and Destro's careers are explored. #The Scooby-Doo Gang - The careers of Mystery Inc. are explored. #The Rugrats-The careers of the crew of babies who grew up before our eyes are explored. #The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles-The careers of the lean mean green fighting pizza eating team of four turtle brothers are explored #Ren and Stimpy-The careers of the duo of a villainous chihuahua and a dimwitted cat are explored. #Dexter-The career of the boy genius with a secret laboratory behind the bookcase is explored. #Cool Cat-The coolest cat in cartoons career is explored as well as his comeback on The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries. #Auggie Doggy and Doggy Daddy-The careers of the father-son duo of dogs are explored. #Garfield-The lasagna-eating, Monday hating, dog-off-the-table-kicking, lazy fat orange cat's career is explored. #Atom Ant-The superhero ant's career is explored #Heathcliff-The supposed ripoff of Garfield's career is explored as well as his rivalry with Garfield himself. #Snooper and Blabber-The Cat and mouse detectives career's are explored as well as how they have become detectives in real life. #Mordecai and Rigby-The stars of of Regular Show themselves are interviewed as their careers are explored. #Danny Phantom-The half ghost hero's career is explored. #Finn and Jake-The two cool dude heroes of adventure time's career's are explored #Ruff Ruffman-Bugs Bunny interviews the host of Fetch and his friends as their careers are explored as they answer questions about the upcoming spin-off The Ruff Ruffman Show. #The Totally Spies-Three teenage female spies careers are explored and interviewed on what keeps them in the acting spirit. #Samurai Jack-the samurai wielding a magical sword's career is explored. #Bravoman-The obscure video game hero who got his own animated series on shiftylook's YouTube channel's career is explored. #Daffy Duck-The duck with a temper's career is explored as well as his constant scandals. #Droopy-The dog with an appropriate name's career is explored as well as his constant depression. #Jabberjaw-The shark who drums in a band whose career took place in the future's career is explored. #Sonic Underground-The band of three royal hedgehog sibling's career's are explored. #Iago the Parrot-The parrot from Disney's Aladdin's career is explored from villain to hero and bugs interviews him about what he is up to now. #Johnny Bravo-The hunky Elvis inspired Blondie's career is explored as well as his many harassment scandals. #Pepe le Pew-The famous french skunk's career is explored as well as his many rape scandals. #Snoopy-Charlie Brown's faithful dog's career is explored as well as his friendship with Woodstock. #Huckleberry Hound-The career of the blue furred dog is explored along with his many appearances in movies with his other Hanna Barbera pals #Mr.Peabody & Sherman-The careers of a duo of a dog and his boy and his dog who traveled through time are explored and how they have managed to make their father and son-like bond work all these years. #Beavis & Butthead-The MTV duo of perverted simple minded teens careers are explored as well as Beavis's and Daria's marriage. #The Turbo Undercover Fighting Force-the agents of Tuff's career's are explored #Chowder-the chubby little rabbit hippo thing with a big appetite's career is explored #Jimmy Neutron-The career of the boy genius of Retroville is explored. #Asterix-The career of the famous comic strip character with godlike power is explored. #Popeye-The spinach-eating one-eyed sailorman's career is explored. #Huckleberry Hound-The career of the blue hound dog who sings "Oh My Darling Clementine" is explored. #Johnny Quest-The career of the adventurous kid who went on adventures with his father and others is explored. #Tom & Jerry-The cat and mouse duo's careers are explored. #Oswald the Lucky Rabbit-Disney's first creation's career is explored as well as his comeback in epic mickey #Tin Pan & Alley-The careers of the Siamese cat trio from the direct-to-DVD Tom & Jerry movies are explored. #The cast of The Fairly OddParents-With the series recently cancelled after Butch left Nickelodeon, the cast of the hit Nick show are interviewed on what they will do now. #The cast of Harvey Beaks-Harvey, Fee, Foo and all of their friends are interviewed about what they are gonna do now since Harvey Beaks was announced to be ending. #The Black & White Spies-The two spies of Mad magazine's Spy Vs Spy career's are explored. #Aquaman-The underwater hero's career is explored. #Captain Planet-The environmental hero's career is explored. #Vini Griffon-The career of the replacement dog for Brian when he was run over is explored and interviewed about what he will do now. #The Total Drama Contestants-The contestants of the Total Drama Series are explored. #Speed Buggy-The talking race car and his friends's careers are explored. #The Green Lantern-The Career of the intergalactic hero with a special ring is explored #George & Junior-The inappropriately duo of a big bear and a small bear's careers are explored as well as George's struggle to find a girlfriend #Speed Racer-The speed demon from japan's career is explored as well as his drug addiction and many arrests and struggles #Jem and the Holograms-the truely outrageous band's careers are explored #Josie and the pussycats-the band with long ears and tails for a hat's careers are explored #She-ra-He man's sister's career is explored Season 3 # First squad-the heroes's of hero 108's careers are explored # The Ghostbusters-The career's of the team of ghost hunters are explored # Mainframe guardians-The heroes and villains of mainframe's careers are explored # Sylvester & Tweety-The duo of a cat and a canary career's are explored # Birdman-The winged superhero powered by the sun's career is explored along with his comeback role in Harvey Birdman: Attorney at Law and his in a traffic incident # Pound Puppies-The Career's of cooler whopper nose Marie bright eyes and howler and they're roles of helping puppies getting adopted are explored # Lucky Luke-the lucky cowboy's career is explored # The Captain and the Kids-the captain and his kids career's are explored # Count Duckula-the vegitarian vampire duck's career is explored #Rick & Morty-The duo of a alcoholic genius grandpa and his grandson's career are explored as well as how they inspired back to the future # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 4 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 5 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #